The automatic dishwashing detergent formulator is continuously looking for ways to improve the performance of detergents. Items placed in a dishwasher to be washed tend to be soiled with a plurality of different soils. Starchy soils are particularly difficult to remove. Starch can be strongly attached to the soiled substrates. Usually the removal of starchy soils takes longer that the detachment of other soils from the substrates. Sometimes other soils present in the wash liquor end up depositing over starchy soils thereby reducing the access of cleaning actives to them thereby impairing their removal. The removal of starchy soils in automatic dishwashing can be challenging and this may not only impact the cleaning but also the finishing of the cleaned items. Starchy residues can be left on the washed items and they can contribute to the formation of streaks, filming and spotting.
The automatic dishwashing detergent formulator is not only looking for a detergent composition that provides good cleaning but it also looks for a composition that at the same time provides a good finishing, i.e., leave the washed items free of streaks, filming and spotting. In addition, the composition should be environmentally friendly, provide care for the washed items and works in low-energy consumption programs, such as low temperature and short cycles.
The objective of the present invention is to provide an automatic dishwashing composition capable of providing good cleaning and finishing of the washed items. Preferably, the composition should be environmentally friendly and work in low-energy consumption programs.